Sketch Book
by twelvestopsandhome
Summary: AngelaJack oneshot. Basically Jack awakes one morning to find Angela drawing him....


Okay this is my first 'Bones' fic. Its just a little Angela/Jack one-shot…very random but some nice fluff to keep us going! I own nothing! Enjoy!

Sketch Book

'Don't move' he heard her voice panic slightly from a distance as he shifted in the bed.

'What?' Jack asked huskily raising his head from the pillow looking around to find her where her voice was coming from.

She was snuggled in a duvet sitting in a large armchair in the corner of the room with her sketch book in hand. 'I said don't move' she repeated.

'you're drawing me aren't you?' he asked resting his head on the pillow again.

'you should be honoured' she smiled. 'I don't draw just anyone you know'

'just dead people' he turned on his right side.

'Shut up bug boy' she smirked 'and stop moving!'

'okay okay' he closed his eyes again.

Minutes passed in comfortable silence apart from the scribbling of Angela's pencil.

'I'm starting to lose feeling in my right arm' Jack said in a pleading tone.

'Don't be such a baby, I'm nearly finished' she glanced at the bed.

'you're mean when you draw' he whispered defying her but moving on his back.

'You're lucky I'm finished' she warned him getting off the chair hopping on the end of the bed and proceed to crawl until she was hovering over him. 'You wanna see it?' she smiled.

He nodded suppressing a yawn. She jumped excitedly under the covers and handed him the sketch book.

'Whoa' his eyes widened 'how long did this take you?'

Angela shrugged 'I wasn't looking at the time.'

'This is….' he shook his head.

The drawing comprised of the king size bed that Angela had quickly become accustomed to. The blankets had been pushed back on the left side of the bed that she had been sleeping on causing a mountain of duvet in the middle of the bed and on the right lay a sleeping Dr. Jack Hodgins.

'You are wasted at the Jeffersonian' he turned to her. 'do I always sleep in the foetal position? He asked as an after thought.

'A lot of the time' she nodded beaming from his first comment.

'Interesting…' he mused flicking through the sketch book stopping at a sketch of a familiar women. 'is this…?'

'your mother? Yeah… I found a old picture in one of the rooms of when she was pregnant with you so I sketched it…I hope you don't mind'

Jack shook his head staring at the drawing 'no, of course not'

'I don't think I've ever drawn so much outside of work' she snuggled closer to him.

Jack raised an eyebrow 'Do I inspire you?' he asked teasingly.

'You don't have to sound so smug about it' she nudged him slighty.

Berrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. A phone began to vibrate. 'I'll get it' Angela reached over to grab Jack's phone from the bedside table.

'Dr. Jack Hodgin's phone. Angela speaking.' she said sweetly. 'mm-hm' she nodded.

It's your mum' she whispered covering the phone with her hand. 'I think she knows we were talking about her!'

Jack made a 'pass the phone' gesture with his hands.

'Hey mum everything okay?' he asked sitting up in the bed. Angela glanced at the clock 'It's 6am' she whispered more to herself then Jack.

'Mum its six in the morning are you sure there isn't something wrong?' Jack asked rubbing his eyes with his left hand.

'Yes I promise. Tell dad I said hello okay? Okay… yeah I love you too. Bye' he hung up the phone throwing it back on the bedside table.

'Is she alright?' Angela asked preparing herself to get out of the bed.

'She had a dream about me so insisted on ringing to make sure I was okay' Jack followed suit and swung his legs out of the bed. 'she says hello by the way and she's looking forward to meeting you'

Angela smiled. 'maybe when I finally meet her I can give her the drawing as a peace offering' she walked through the room putting on random pieces of clothing.

'She'd love that. now seeing as you drew me, I'll make breakfast' he put his hands on his hips once fully dressed.

'Jack' Angela breathed in 'I love you but for safety reasons I think it would be better if I did the cooking in this relationship.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

So that was totally random! I have loads more idea for one-shots so stay tuned!


End file.
